This invention relates to a dolly structure for transporting goods.
Certain industries, such as the bakery industry, find it necessary to move large numbers of goods from one point to another, whether within the same factory or during delivery of the goods. Small goods are generally stored within stackable baskets. The baskets are then transported on a dolly. Previously, dollies have been heavy and awkward to maneuver, the components have been relatively expensive, and the assembly of the dollies has been time consuming.